The Little Mermaid
by Miss Detective
Summary: The mermaid princess, Kazuha, is in love with the human prince Heiji! Kazuha is determined to be with Heiji, so she decides to go to the sea witch to turn her into human. The sea witch wants Kazuha's singing voice in exchange for a potion to turn her human. Kazuha agrees and gives her her voice. But what will Kazuha do to make Heiji love her back? Based on the Little Mermaid.
1. Mermaids and Humans!

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating any of my fanfics for a while. I was busy moving and stuff! Well over that period of time, I thought of a new story based on the Grimm's Fairytale book **_**The Little Mermaid**_** and the Disney version of the book. I will continue the other fanfics, but for now, I want to start fresh! Enjoy!**

The Little Mermaid

"Princess Kazuha, wait!" the servant girls shouted. "You can't go up to the surface now!"

"What do you mean I can't? Daddy said that once I turn 18 years old I can go up to the surface!" The brunette mermaid, Kazuha, humph.

"Well, um your highness, we are just worried that a human will spot you and they'll…you know…kill you, like your mother…" One servant girl stammered.

Kazuha remained silent, secretly mourning for her mother. Though she was about 3 years old at the time of her death, she remembered her mother kissing her goodbye and heading out to the surface to do something. It wasn't till she was 13, that her father told her that her mother was killed by humans, a creature that Kazuha has never seen before, and have only heard chilling stories about what they do…to mermaids.

"It's okay!" Kazuha smiled, "All I'm doing is just looking at the landscapes. It's not like I'm going to walk up to a human and start talking to them." The servant girls thought for a moment, than bid her farewell, hoping she'll return.

* * *

At the surface, lived a prince, his name was Heiji Hattori. He was the son of the kind and beautiful queen, Shizuka, and the wise, tough king Heizo. The king and queen were growing old and wanted their son to wed.

"Ah, there you are, Heiji." Shizuka smiled as her son entered the throne room. "What do you want, okaasan?" Heiji asked. "Heiji," his father said, "you are now 18 and we wish you to be married."

"Married? To who?" Heiji inquired. "We're not going to choose. You are." "Me?! But I don't know who I want to marry!" Heiji shouted. "Well find someone! Or we'll choose for you! You have one month to find someone. Understood?!" Heizo bellowed.

Heiji whimpered, "Yes, sir." "Good, now go!" Heizo pointed at the door. Heiji obeyed.

"Oi Kudo! What am I supposed to do?!" Heiji yelled. "From what you said, I think you need to find a maiden to marry." Shinichi Kudo, Heiji's best friend and knight, calmly replied.

"I realize that! But I need to find someone who **I** like! Not just some girl from another kingdom who I know nothing about!" Heiji anxiously said. "Your highness, I suggest that we go out with the royal fishermen and have some fun on their boat! You need a break from all this chaos!" Shinichi suggested.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I need!" Heiji happily said. "Let's go!"

* * *

The sun was already setting when Kazuha finally reached the surface. _Sigh, living like, about hundreds of feet below the surface, sure can give you a workout._ Kazuha groaned as she massaged her sore fins.

_**BOOM! BOOM! **__Huh? I wonder what's going on?_ Kazuha tilted her head as she looked up towards the sky and saw a humungous ship sailing through the sea. Above the ship she can see colorful flowers exploding in the sky. Except, they weren't flowers…Kazuha guessed this because one, they were **really** loud! Second, they looked all sparkly-like, and third, there's smoke. Flowers don't release smoke.

Curious as to what it is, Kazuha swam closer to the ship. Getting closer, she heard people cheering and clapping, and she heard some music too. Even more curious, she climbed up the ship and peered at the deck.

She sees creatures with two legs who were wearing interesting outfits, dancing about the deck. _Those things are weird. Wait a second… _Kazuha leaned forward to get a closer look. _They don't have any fins, instead they have two legs. Gasp, they must be humans!_ Kazuha smiled big.

How Kazuha wish she could suddenly become a human and start dancing with all of them. It looks like fun! But of course, she can't. Sighing, she dropped her head on the railing of the ship.

Kazuha looked around the ship and one human caught her eye. He looked really handsome with his tan skin and deep green eyes. Kazuha felt like she was sucked in by his eyes. Kazuha blushed and went into lala land, ignoring the fact that the waves were slowly getting bigger.

Heiji couldn't shake the fact that he was being watched by someone. He glanced around the deck, but it seems that no one was looking at him. Heiji brushed the feeling away and continued having fun.

After about Heiji was dancing around for 10 minutes, the ship suddenly lurched forward. "What was that?" Heiji asked the captain. "What do you think? It was a wave. I haven't realized that the waves were getting bigger. Alright crew, let's get this ship back to land!" the captain ordered. "_Hai_!" The crew shouted and went to their positions.

Heiji unsure of what to do grabbed onto the rails and hoped for the best. The ship slowly turned around and started heading for land. However more and more waves came at them. And each one was bigger than the one before.

When the ship slammed into a big wave, Kazuha lost her grip on the railing and fell into the ocean below.

One massive wave trampled on the ship and the captain had no choice but to say "Bring out the emergency boats! Go, go, go!" the captain ordered. His men obeyed and brought out small boats that could carry only a few people.

Shinichi got into one of the boats along with a few of the other crew. Realizing that his highness is not in there, he sharply looks around for him. Then, he spots him on the deck, still grabbing onto the rail.

"Heiji! Come on!" Shinichi screamed. Heiji heard his shout and ran towards him. Unfortunately, before Heiji could jump onto the little boat, the ship split into two and the little boat fell into the sea, thankfully, not broken. Shinichi looked around the wooden mess and tried to find his friend.

Kazuha was still nearby when she saw Heiji, who was unconscious, drowning in the water. Apparently, something hit his head causing him to faint. Instantly, she dived towards him and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to the surface. Seeing that the rescue boats weren't in sight, she hauled him towards the beach.

* * *

After hours of swimming, Kazuha finally reached land. She rested Heiji in the sand. Thankfully, he was breathing. Kazuha felt like singing so she did. She sang a song her mother taught her before she died.

_Kujyou Oujite Todomesasu_

_Marutake Ebisu Ni Oshi Oike_

_Yume San Roakku Tako Nishiki_

_Shi Aya Bu Take Matsu Man Gajyou_

_Seita Chara Chara Uonotana _

While singing, Heiji slowly stirred. When he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful women he has ever seen. And a voice like an angel. When Kazuha finished her song, she glanced down at him and realized that he was awake.

Struck with fear, Kazuha quickly dragged herself across the beach and dived into the ocean. _Who was that?_ Heiji wondered. Realizing that his clothes are wet, he got up, brushed the sand away, and walked back to the castle.

_Wow. My heart is beating really fast. I never felt like this before. I wonder who that human was, he sure was handsome. Sigh, I wish I could be a human too, so that we could be together forever. Wait! Maybe we can! I know! The sea witch! She can help me!_Kazuha's face brightened as she swam deeper and deeper into the ocean…

To be continued...

**Well that's the end of the 1****st**** chapter! I hope you noticed how I used some scenes from the **_**Little Mermaid.**_ **I also hope you realized that the song was from Detective Conan Movie 7: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital. If you haven't seen the movie yet, I suggest you do now! That movie focuses a bit more on Heiji and Kazuha but there are still Ran and Shinichi scenes, so watch it now! I'll update soon! Alright, **_**ja ne**_**! :) **


	2. The Sea Witch!

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Well, anyways, here's the second chapter of the Little Mermaid! See ya at the end!**

_I wish I can move faster!_ Kazuha exclaimed in her head, as she raced nearer and nearer towards the bottom of the ocean. It's not normal for a mermaid to dive into the deep black ocean below, especially to go see the sea witch.

The sea witch is a very dangerous creature. According to legend, a long time ago, the sea witch was part of the royal family. She had an older sister who she loved dearly. One day, a sea prince proposed to her older sister. The sea witch was furious, for she loved the prince. The next month, her older sister and the prince wed, with a very jealous sister as the bridesmaid.

Over the course of days, the sea witch's beautiful blonde hair turned into an ugly green. Her once, blue eyes turn into a bloody red. And one day, her madness exploded. The sea witch attacked her sister with evil, dark magic. But, before any damage was done, she was arrested and exiled to the bottom of the ocean. Her older sister grieved for many years, not understanding why her sister became evil.

After a decade, she died, still not knowing why her sister hated her so much. Ever since then, the legend of the sea witch became darker and more gruesome, saying that before the sea witch was banished, she cursed her sister to die in 10 years. Kazuha, however, doesn't believe this, blinded by her love for the man she rescued.

"Ah-ha! There it is!" Kazuha smiled, after started seeing the sea witch's cave. Kazuha stopped at the entrance. Even though the cave had torches on the walls, it was still pretty dark, spooking Kazuha.

Kazuha gulped and flapped her fins. Kazuha was looking around, when suddenly! "Ah, get off of me!" She yelped, after a tentacle grabbed her arm. Kazuha waved her arms around like a madman but it wouldn't come off.

"Now, now…Let her go!" An ominous voice called out from the darkness of the cave. The tentacle released her. Kazuha glanced at the direction of the voice and saw pale green skin. She focused even harder and saw black tentacles. _The sea witch... _Kazuha gulped.

She neared her. "Welcome dear," the witch smiled sinisterly, "how can I help a nice, pretty girl like you?"

"I...Uh…wa-want to become a human." Kazuha bravely said. "Oh, really?" The witch smiled wickedly. "What for?" The witch continued. "Well, I…" Kazuha blushed a beet red color, "am in love with a human, and to be with him, I must become a human as well!"

The witch nods in response, and opens her arms and said, "Come dear. I think I have just what you need…"

Kazuha followed her, nervously. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. No! Snap out of it Kazuha! If I really want to be with him, I need to become human! _Kazuha straightened her back and tried to pull the bravest face she could muster.

The woman glances at Kazuha, "You look really determined, dear." "R-really? I guess that just proves I really want to be with him." Kazuha nervously smiled.

The witch ponders for a second, "You look really familiar. Could you be the princess Kazuha?" Kazuha gapes. _Oh no! She figured it out! Now what is she going to do to me?! Burn me? Turn me into bubble foam? Cut my fins off?! OH NO! SHE BETTER NOT DO __**ANY**__ OF THAT!_

The witch cackles, breaking Kazuha's thoughts. "Huh?" Kazuha inquiries. The woman just smiled in response and led her to a big cauldron. There was green smoke coming out of it, and as Kazuha got closer, she saw a green, bubbly stew. _Ew._ Kazuha nearly gagged.

The sea witch got out a scroll from a cabinet. "Now," She spoke, "I need you to sign this!" She opens the scroll and the paper nearly touches the ground! At the bottom is a line. The woman got out a bone, upon closer inspection, Kazuha sees that it's a fish boon with a point at the end. _Well, that's one interesting pen!_ Kazuha tilted her head.

"I need you to sign this contract, to promise me that in exchange for a potion to become human, you must give me something." The witch smiled. "And what is that?" Kazuha started sweating (if it's even possible to sweat underwater).

"Your" The witch leans toward her, "voice." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. WHOA!" Kazuha quickly said. "You want me," Kazuha points at herself, "to give you," she points at the witch, "my voice!" Kazuha then moves her hands around her throat, in protective kind-of-way.

"Well, not your voice-voice." The witch responds. "I want your singing voice!" _Oh. That's not that bad. I don't really need my singing voice anyways. As long as I tell the prince who I really am, than my singing voice isn't really that important. _Kazuha deduced.

"Well, all right then! But, why my singing voice?" Kazuha suspiciously asked. "No reason, really." The woman smiles, "But, you have your voice! Isn't that good enough?"

"Yes. Yes! It is good enough!" Kazuha quickly said, trying not to sound picky. "Well then…" the witch looks down at the blank line and hands Kazuha the pen. Kazuha gulps and hesitantly takes the pen.

The woman picks up the scroll so that it's easier for Kazuha to sign. Kazuha then shakingly signs the line and the witch rolls up the paper quickly and smiles sinisterly at Kazuha, making Kazuha rethink about her choice to sign the paper.

"Well, now let's begin!" The witch cackles. She quickly gathers ingredients. A few bottles, a jellyfish, and a…beautiful small creature. The small creature had little wings; the wings had an orange and black design on it. Kazuha smiled at it. But, just then, the sea witch flings the bottle into the cauldron.

Kazuha hiccups. The poor thing didn't deserve that. _I feel like crying. It didn't deserve that!_ But, the witch couldn't care less for she quickly dumps all the items in and mixes with a very large staff.

The brew starts to bubble and give off steam. Kazuha started getting scared, but didn't show it. "Now, princess. I'm going to take your singing voice now." The witch gazes at her. "Will it hurt?" Kazuha shivered.

"No, but it'll feel a bit…" the witch tilts her head back and forth, thinking of a word, "weird and different. But, it'll be quick and easy!" Kazuha nods, but her fins start to tremble.

Suddenly, a hand comes out of the cauldron and nears Kazuha. Kazuha backs up a bit, but the witch stands behind her, blocking her way. The hand goes through Kazuha's mouth and into her throat.

_She's right. It does feel weird. _The hand comes out of her mouth with a small ball of light. Kazuha is confused, so she tries to talk. "Eep." Is what came out. _Okay…I can talk, but what about…_

Kazuha takes a deep breath and lets out a horrible, screeching sound. "AH! Kazuha!" The witch quickly covers her ears and swims toward Kazuha and putted her cold, rough hands over her mouth, silencing her.

The witch's eyebrow twitch, "Kazuha, remember, you signed a contract which prevents you from singing…correctly. So, **no singing**!" The witch scolds her. Kazuha's heart cracked a little. She loved singing. Singing was her life...and if she couldn't sing…s-

Kazuha lets out a little sniffle. The witch see's that she may have hurt her feelings and semi-warmly says, "Oh, come on, dear. Being unable to sing isn't all that bad. No one needs music to live. After all, music is horrible, loud, and just plain annoying."

Kazuha's throat tightens and tears threatened to come out of her eyes. _'No one needs music to live?! No way! Music is wonderful. A mermaid __**needs**__ music. Maybe a human doesn't, but I do._

"And…" the witch says in a singing tone, "I have what you need…a potion to turn you human!" Kazuha's throat untightens and Kazuha smiled a little. The witch hands her the potion. "There you go, darling." The witch pats her hand on Kazuha's. "One genuine potion!"

Kazuha forgot all about what the witch said, she forgot about her family and friends. She was too focused on the potion and her dreams about being with her man!

"Thank you!" Kazuha shouted happily as she hugged the witch. "I…uh-" The witch stutters. She hadn't been hug in a really long time, so she was unsure of what to do, so she just patted Kazuha on the shoulder.

"Now, be free, girl!" The witch smiles deviously. Kazuha's already rushing out the door when she said that, but heard her and waved at her. "Thank you sea witch! Thank you so much!" Kazuha beamed at her.

"Oh wait! Kazuha!" The sea witch shouted. Kazuha heard her (who couldn't, you'd have to be deaf to not hear her) and turned around, "Yes?" "You have one month to make that boy fall in love with you. If you don't…" the witch uttered. "If I don't…?" Kazuha repeated, a knot forming in her stomach.

"If you don't…you'll be mine! And you will never be able to see the light of day again!" The witch cackled as Kazuha nervously swam away.

_One month?! And if I don't I'll belong to her?! I don't understand! I thought it was generous enough that I gave her my life and joy, but a time limit? Why?!_ Kazuha pondered as she swam towards the surface, bottle in hand.

Back at the sea witch's lair, the witch cackles. "HAHAHAHA! I got her boys!" She laughed while the red eyes looked at her from the darkness, eyes filled with success and…revenge…

* * *

**So, that's the second chapter darlings! I hope you enjoy and I will, no, I promise that I'll update REALLY soon, because now I'm hooked on writing this story! But, unfortunately, it's bedtime for me…but I promise, that tomorrow I will write some more and update! Okay, then **_**ja ne!**_


	3. Boy Meets Mermaid

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the 3****rd**** chapter! Alright, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end!**

Kazuha was getting closer and closer to the surface of the ocean. She saw some sunlight seeping through the waves. _It must be morning. I must have been at the witch's lair for some time!_

When Kazuha reached the surface, she takes a deep breath. _My new life starts here._ Kazuha pops open the bottle and looks at the green liquid inside. _It still looks really gross. _Kazuha nearly gagged.

_Well, cheers to the future!_ Kazuha raises the bottle and takes a long gulp. _O-ooh...I'm starting to get dizzy. _Kazuha winced in pain, her fins started to ache and sore. Then, suddenly, everything went black…

* * *

Kazuha slowly opens her eyes, still slightly dizzy, but something feels…different? Kazuha straightened her back and looked at her fins. But, there were no fins now, instead there were two limbs. "Legs" is what the humans call it.

Kazuha poke her leg, unsure of what to do. She then felt the need to stand up, so she tried. Kazuha's legs wobbled as she tried to stand up, but, in the end, collapse. _Why is it so hard to walk? Isn't it easy for humans?_

Kazuha then started to notice her surroundings. She was at the beach, luckily no one was around. She must have washed ashore. Kazuha looked down at her body and saw that…well…she wasn't wearing any of the garments the humans wore.

_Well that's odd? Aren't I supposed to have something on me? _Kazuha decided to stand up again, this time successfully, for she used the cliff as a support. _I guess walking is going to take some time for me to get used to._

Nearby, Kazuha noticed a wreckage of things. There was a big white cloth and some wood logs. _I got it! Maybe I can use these things as clothes! _So, Kazuha started to wrap the white cloth around her body and used the rope to tie it to her.

_Hm. I look pretty decent. _Kazuha smiled at her work. Her ears then sensed someone was coming, freaking out a little, Kazuha hid behind the nearest rock. The rock was pretty big, Kazuha assumed, so she decided to hide there.

Kazuha heard the noise stop and, thinking that whoever that was, was gone, she stepped out from her hiding spot. Only then, did she realize that her deduction was wrong, for in fact a human was still nearby. And, unfortunately, the human spotted her as well.

Freaking out and nearly getting a heart-attack Kazuha hid behind the rock again, slightly peeking from behind.

Heiji saw the "thing" move behind the rock, curious Heiji went to investigate. After all, he is the most famous (teenage) detective of the kingdom, excluding Kudo, and that it was his job to solve mysteries. And this was a mystery.

Heiji peeked behind the rock and smiled. There he saw a frightened, beautiful, and slightly familiar-looking girl.

Kazuha nearly passed out if it wasn't for the fact that the human was familiar to her. Kazuha pondered for a second before realizing that, this man, is the man of her dreams! Realizing this, her face blushed a beet red color.

"Are you alright?" Heiji gently asked. Kazuha was too stunned to reply, Heiji thought that she was just scared. "Hey, it's okay. I don't bite." Heiji slowly moves his hand to Kazuha. This snapped her out of her shock and Kazuha looked at the hand. Confused to why he was doing this Kazuha tilted her head and poked his hand.

"Uh, you're supposed to take my hand." Heiji pointed out. _Oh, I see…_ Kazuha blushed another darker shade of red and took his hand and pulled him.

Heiji wasn't expecting this and lost his balanced and fell directly on top of Kazuha. He had landed right on her breasts.

Kazuha's face got even redder, but it wasn't because she was embarrassed, it wasn't because she was scared by the action, it was because of anger. "You..." Kazuha started to shake, "PERVERT!" She roared as she punched Heiji directly in the face, sending him sky-high.

Realizing what she had done, Kazuha's anger quickly melted away, and a now frightened Kazuha started to freak out again. "COME BACK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" she yelled at the sky, expecting Heiji to come back.

But, Heiji did come down from the sky, with a badly bruised face and body. "I'm so sorry!" Kazuha quickly apologized, not realizing that Heiji has been knocked-out.

While Heiji was passed out, he had a flashback of a memory from long ago…

"_Heiji! Where are you going?" Shizuka laughed as she tried to catch up to her son. Heiji loved going to the beach. It was when Heiji was just 8 years old when he discovered something that changed his life…_

"_Okan, I'm just going near the shore! It's not going to kill me or anything!" Heiji smirked as he ran down the rocks, going closer to shore. _

_When nearing the shore, he heard something. A young girl, his age or younger singing. He heard a "Kujyou" but that's all. Curious, he tried to follow the direction the voice was coming from._

_Marutake Ebisu Ni Oshi Oike_

_Yume San Roakku Tako Nishiki_

_Heiji heard the angel voice echoing, and saw a little girl sitting on a rock plucking away at a small harp. She was sitting far away from him, dangerously close to the cliff. _

"_Oi! You're too close to the water!" Heiji called out, but apparently the girl didn't hear. Slightly annoyed, Heiji walked closer to her, seeing more details. Here hair was a brown color tied into pigtails. Heiji wasn't sure but saw that her eyes were a green color._

_When Heiji was about to say another "Oi" he heard a voice call the girl. "-ha." The voice called. Must be her mother, Heiji deduced. From the sound, the woman must be young, for the voice was soft and gentle, and slightly high-pitched._

_The little girl stopped singing and putted her harp down on her lap and looked down the cliff. "-go home." The voice told her. The little girl nodded and picked up her harp and jumped off the cliff._

"_Oi!" Heiji yelled running at the little girl's rock. He looked down the cliff but didn't see anything. He went to go tell his mother._

_His mother listened to his story and thought for a few moments after he finished. "Hmm, Heiji, it seems that you saw a mermaid." His mother smiled at him. "A mermaid? But, okan, mermaids aren't real." Heiji nodded at his explanation. _

"_What else could it be? Anyways, Heiji, it's time to go home now." Shizuka nervously smiled, hoping Heiji wouldn't pick a fight. "But-" Heiji began. "I don't want to her it!" Shizuka cut him off, "If you want dessert, I suggest you do as I say and go home!" Shizuka commanded, but smiled in the inside, she knew when it came to dessert Heiji couldn't say "No."_

_Heiji gaped and quickly said, "Yes, ma'am." "Good." Shizuka smiled, "Now let's go." Shizuka started to walk back towards the palace, with Heiji holding her hand. Heiji looked back at the ocean, thinking about the girl, but thoughts of dessert invaded his mind, causing him to quickly forget about her._

Heiji slowly stirred as he opens his eyes to a very terrified Kazuha. "Hey, are you okay?!" Kazuha shook him. Heiji sleepiness went away, as anger overcame him, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Heiji bellowed at Kazuha.

Kazuha flinched for a second, but the shock went away and fury overcame her. "WELL, IF IT WASN'T FOR A CERTAIN SOMEONE, I WOULDN'T HAVE HIT YOU!" It was Heiji's turn to flinch. No woman had **ever** yelled at Heiji like that (excluding his mother) nor hit him that hard.

Then realization hit Heiji, "Y-you can talk?" Kazuha's anger quickly fled and Kazuha responded with a nod. "Well if that's the case, do you have a name?" Heiji questioned.

Kazuha nodded, "Yeah, I have a name. Kazuha." Heiji nodded as well, "Nice name. Where are you from?" _Why does it feel like I'm being interrogated? _"W-well, I…" _I can't say I'm from the ocean! That won't make sense! Wait. Maybe…_

"Well, I don't remember. I was in a…" Kazuha tried thinking of the word. "Shipwreck?" Heiji finished for her. Kazuha nodded. "Yeah, so, the only thing that I know is my name, that I was in a shipwreck, and that I can talk, obviously."

Heiji nodded, "That makes sense, for the clothes you're wearing." Heiji looks down at Kazuha's clothes. _So, that's what they're called! Clothes! Who would've thought?!_

"I take it that you don't have anywhere to go." Heiji looks at Kazuha's eyes. _Whoa. Up close, his eyes are really green. _And she meant **really **green. So green, that she felt like she would get pulled into his eyes.

Kazuha blushes a bit and nods. "Well, you do now!" Heiji exclaims. "Huh?" Kazuha jumps. "You can stay at my place!" Heiji beams at her. Kazuha blushes even more and nods. Heiji smiles and takes Kazuha's hand and pulls her up.

"Well, then, let's go!" Heiji grins at her. Kazuha's whole body goes red from embarrassment and she looks down at her feet. Heiji then drags her towards his "house." Little does Kazuha know that that "house" is actually a palace. And that the man of her dreams is the prince.

* * *

**Okay sweethearts, that's the end of the third chapter! I had fun writing this! It took me-what?-25 minutes? Anyways, hope you enjoy! I'll update soon! Stay tuned! And get ready for some more mermaid romance and comedy! Ja ne~! EDIT: Okay, I have been busy with school lately, and I can't update any new chapters right now. Also, I won't update another chapter until there are AT LEAST 2 reviews! I'm sorry, but I can't tell if you hate or love (or like :P) this story if you don't either: a) Write a review, or b) Follow/Favorite the story. So, please, please, PLEASE write a review/follow/favorite! Same with the other fics. Another reason why I'm busy is because I'm currently writing a book right now, and I want it done by next summer and (hopefully) get an agency to represent it, by then. So, sorry guys, but I PROMISE I'll get another chapter up soon, once you do what I ask. Ja ne~!**


End file.
